


Choices

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

A young boy was kicking an empty pop can along the street.  
  
“Why you doing that?” came a voice from nowhere.  
  
“What’s got to do with you?” The boy spat back.  
  
“I just wondered why you did that?”  
  
“’Cause I can ok Mister.”  
  
“Sure, can I have a go?”   
  
“Erm ok,” the boy was a little unsure at first.   
  
\---  
  
After about ten minutes of what turned into Can Football, the boy heard his mother calling him in. “Sorry I have to go now.” the boy turned and ran into the house.  
  
The man turned and walked away, his long tanned coat blowing in the breeze as he did.   
  
\---  
  
“Mum, mum, I just met this brilliant man.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“No not like that, he had ID on him, he’s a plain clothes copper.”   
  
“Ok, so he was brilliant this man was he?”  
  
“Yup, he showed me how to play Can Football.”  
  
“Well that’s brilliant, at least your outside. Not stuck in front of the ……”  
  
“Oh Mum I can hear it starting.”  
  
“….TV” the little boys mother finished off. “Ok go on, but homework then food young man after.”  
  
“Oh Mum.”  
  
“No arguing.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
The little boy sat down in front of the TV, he wore his long scarf his grandmother had made for him, he clutched at his plastic toys that he had spent weeks saving up for, then he looked at the TV.  
  
His mother came in with some sandwiches and juice.  
  
“You know what mum.” the little boy said to his mum.  
  
“When I grow up I am going to play the Doctor, just like Tom Baker.” he said proudly.  
  
“David, I have no doubt that you will, now eat your sandwiches.” his mother said as she left the room.  
  
\---  
  
David was grown up now, his agent had sent him a script. He almost fell off his seat when he picked it up.  
  
Doctor Who. Episode 1 - Rose.  
  
He read through the small part he had been sent.  
  
Two days later David was stood in front of Russell T Davis, Julie Gardener and Phil Collinson.  
  
“Ok David in your own time.”  
  
Russell sat and watched David, the thing was Russell already knew who would play the ninth Doctor and it wasn’t David. But he had a part that David was perfect for.  
  
\---  
  
That night David got a call from his agent. He told David he wasn’t successful for the role of the Doctor.   
  
That broke David’s heart, the one role he was dying to play and he got a no. But there was some good news, Russell and Julie the shows head writers had written a three part drama for BBC Three, Peter O’Toole was in it and they wanted him.  
  
\---  
  
Three months later and David was Giacomo Casanova.   
  
Then he got a call from Russell. Chris (Eccleston) was only doing the 13 episodes of Doctor Who, Russell wanted David to be the 10th Doctor.  
  
David told Russell he would think it over.   
  
Yes David knew it was he dream role, but he also knew that one you were the Doctor you would always be. Could he even match up a little to Tom Baker or even his Doctor Peter Davidson, would the show collapse because of his portrayal of the Doctor. He didn’t know, but he knew this chance would never come around again.   
  
So David took the role.  
  
\---  
  
The time on Doctor Who went by so fast, he had just wrapped on his fourth series. He, Russell and Julie had known that David was leaving. They were the only two people who did know. So Russell had lay his little hidden gems throughout. David was originally supposed to regenerate after he had helped Donna, he was supposed to have healed himself enough to stop Davros then he would change. But Russell had persuaded David to do four specials.   
  
David had Hamlet to do in the meantime. So it was all kept hush, hush about him leaving until that fateful Wednesday night at the NTA awards when David announced he was leaving.  
  
\---  
  
Then came the final day, not on the Doctor Who set, but the Sarah Jane Adventures. He was more emotional this time, he had broken down when the golden wrap on Doctor Who had happened.  
  
Russell knew David wanted to just go, and for once Russell just let him go. He knew the best Doctor ever had just left. He was proud to have been a part of bringing that to the screen.  
  
David had gone home, he loved this role, he knew he could have went on as the Doctor, but he knew if he did that he would be there forever, so he bit the bullet and went.  
  
\---  
  
So a busy December 2009 came around, David was in high demand, he did QI, Buzzc0cks and Alan Carr, he did the breakfast shows too. Then came January the 1st 2010, his final episode.  
  
He watched it on his own, he cried as he watched himself regenerate into the 11th Doctor. The baton had been passed on.  
  
\---  
  
So David had a little time to himself when all of a sudden script after script landed on his lap. He was asked to go to America to film a spin off, he was also sent for an audition to The re make of fright night.  
  
He was offered the role in the pilot for a TV show, so he had to pull out of a film with Simon Pegg. Then he found out a little while later the pilot was dropped.   
  
David then came back to Blighty and got the role in a Brit based film called The Decoy Bride. He spent time filming that, then he did a three part drama for the BBC, Single Father, he loved that. He then learnt that he had won the role of Peter Vincent in fright night.  
  
Whilst David was out in New Mexico filming he was sent some audio work to do. David laughed at himself. He had told his Dad he feared he would never work again.   
  
David was catching up on the Doctor Who episodes, he thought Matt was doing a good job, but he was glad he had passed the baton on. Then David was asked to make a drama/film up in Newcastle about the Busby Babes.  
  
So he spent most of December knee deep in snow as the whole of the UK was hit by severe snow. They managed to get the drama/film done. David spent Christmas with his Dad. Then he went to Africa for Comic Relief. Then he had an idea and got Catherine involved.  
  
He then announced he and Catherine would be doing Much Ado about Nothing together.  
  
\---  
  
He did a few shows, here and there. His 40th Birthday came around. He was sat in one of the seats in rehearsals when his agent came over.  
  
“I have something here for you David.”  
  
She handed him a wrapped parcel. He had already received gifts, he knew there would be a lot of cards and things from fans, he opened up the book and smiled. It was a Tardis blue on the front and inside was his family tartan. He then looked and read each message.  
  
It was from a forum, he knew about the forum as he had sent the odd thank you message to them. He had tears in his eyes when he finished the book, all the names of the people who had helped to make it. Even pictures of some of the members.  
  
He looked up, he then saw a flash of a long tanned coat. it reminded him of a man who many years ago taught him how to play Can Football. He smiled. He knew everything was fine.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
